Merodeadores del pasado, merodeadores del futuro
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: ¿que pasaria si unos pequeños merodeadores viajaran por un error al futuro y se encontararn en la época de Harry y con sus yo's adultos? Este fic promete grandes aventuras y descubrimientos sobre todo el los pequeños del pasado... Se verá también el gran
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos, éste es mi tercer fic de Harry Potter (me dio la gana subirlo y esto no quiere decir que dejare los otros de un lado, al contrario, seguiré con esos también)

Espero que les guste.

Éste como los demás comenzó a ser escrito antes del lanzamiento del 5 libro de HP.

En éste aparece Lucius con al misma edad que Severus (claro aún yo no sabía que Malfoy era 6 años mayor que Snape)

Y ahora les digo esto: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Wb y Rowling (ok )

OK comencemos:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I capítulo.

La llegada de los pequeños merodeadores del pasado (y otros colados).

Lee Jordan grita feliz que Harry casi tiene la Snich en su mano, cuando de pronto 9 personas (salidas de quien sabe donde) le caen encima y lo derriban al suelo (auch).

-¡Eso debió dolerle!... ¡Un momento! ¡Potter tiene la Snich! ¡Gryffindor le ha ganado a Ravenclaw! –todos gritan emocionados (excepto los de Slytherin).

-¿A dónde demonios nos has traído Malfoy?-Harry, quien escuchó eso, aún estaba debajo del peso de los cuerpos, sin saber que había ocurrido exactamente.

-¿Podrían bajarse, por favor? –les pidió Harry y todos los demás ya iban en su ayuda.

-Ahh, disculpa –Ya la ponerse los 9 susodichos de pie y girar la cara hacia Harry los espectadores, todos se quedaron: Oo!, . (¿Qué onda?).

-¡Soy yo, cuando era un niño! –gritó Remus al ver a uno de los niños que cayó encima de Harry.

-¡En pocas palabras somos nosotros! –Sirius, quien en pocas palabras ya había conseguido la libertad (atraparon a Peter en las vacaciones), también se sorprendió en ver a esas personas.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Remus se acercó a ellos y los nuevos niños alzaron la vista.

-¿Eh? –el pequeño Remus respondió y se llevó un dedito a la boca.

-Nosotros somos: Malfoy, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Vicent, Gregory, Lily y yo James –James Potter los presentó.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! ¡Lo que nos interesa es: que rayos hacen ustedes aquí! –el profesor de pociones se acercó a ellos.

-¡Mira Sevie, eres tú! –el pequeño Lucius señaló al profesor de pociones.

-Sí te equivocaste tonto, no sabes hacer un traslador! –el pequeño Sirius leda un zape en la cabeza a Lucius -¡No sé por que confiamos en ti! –le seguía gritando.

-¿Y cómo sabes que soy yo? –Chibi Severus se volteó a ver a Lucius.

-Pues porque estás igualito y ese niño se parece a Potter –Remus señaló Harry.

-Sí, pero yo no me llamo James solamente , si no Harry James-expresó el chico ojiverde él cual logro controlarse, ya que por dentro estaba muy emocionado de poder conocer a sus padres y sus amigos cuando eran muy pequeños.

-¿Qué han hecho para caer en el futuro? Mc Gonagall se acercó a los niños.

-Por que Lucius fabricó un traslador de la manera más incorrecta y estúpida que alguien se le pueda ocurrir –Albus, al escuchar a chibi Sirius, se toca la barbilla.

-Bueno, como nosotros tampoco sabemos cual fue la falla del pequeño Lucius, pues tendrán que quedarse aquí y estudiar con los muchachos en esta época –fueron las instrucciones de Albus.

-¡Dios, me daré clases a mi mismo! Vente pequeño Remus –Remus se lleva a su pequeño yo.

-Yo, ven acá y sigue al profesor Remus Lupin –el pequeño Sirius se va tras Remus y el niño.

-Vamos, Gryffindor y Slytherin de 5° tienen clase con Remus –Dumbledore empujó cariñosamente a los otros niños.

-Vengan –Harry los invitó a seguirlos.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido? –le preguntó Lily.

-Lo siento si no se los dije antes: es Potter.

-¡Jimmy mira, sí tendrás un hijo! –gritó Chibi Remus.

-Sí, ya vi –todos se meten en el salón de artes oscuras.

-Bueno niños. Hoy veremos a los dragones, pero antes debemos representarnos ante los recién llegados –Remus le pide a los otros ponerse de pie de uno en uno.

-Hola, yo soy Hermione Granger, mis padres son muggles y yo soy de Gryffindor.

-Yo soy Ronald Weasley, 6° hijo de 7 y soy también de Gryffindor.

-Como ya saben yo soy Harry, vivo con mis tíos que detestan la magia y de paso a mi; También soy de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué andas haciendo tú con tus tíos? –preguntó James.

-De eso hablaremos después, por favor prosigan –Remus sentó a los demás.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy, voy en Slytherin –le sonríe principalmente a Lucius y así fue, todos siguieron presentándose.

-Bueno, ahora sí abran sus libros en las páginas 302 y 303 –Remus el da su libro a los niños recién llegados.

-Gracias –chibi Severus lo abre.

-¿Vas a leer tú? –le preguntó chibi Sirius.

-¿Tienes algún problema? –chibi Severus el respondió.

-¡Lees pésimo! –por ese comentario, los dos comenzaron a agarrarse del chongo (metamoforicamente hablando).

-¡Severus, Sirius!-El profesor Lupin corre a separarlos, mientras el chibi Remus se cubría al cabecita para que a él no le llovieran los cocolazos.

-¡Ahh, muy bien, perfecto! –el profesor Snape entró en el salón dando grandes zancadas y toma a su mismo yo por el cuello de la túnica.

-¡Suéltame! –Chibi Severus luchaba para poder safarze del profesor de pociones y lo muerde.

-Ahhn, ¡tienes 20 puntos menos Snape! –el profesor de pociones se bajó puntos a sí mismo.

-Será mejor que vayas a curarte con madame Pomfrey –Severus se volteó a ver a Lupin.

-No te preocupes por lo que no te concierne Lupin; una poción que tengo por ahí será más que suficiente –salió furioso del salón y se iba arrastrando así mismo.

-¿Será duro para Snape castigarse así mismo? –todos se asomaron por la puerta.

-Deja eso, debe ser más duro quitarte puntos a ti mismo y sobre todo a Slytherin, y más aún verte castigado –Remus les pide todos que regresen al salón.

-¿Puedo comer un chocolate, profesor Remus? –el chibi Remus agitó su manita en el aire.

-Claro que sí –el profesor le sonrió.

-Dame chocolate –chibi Sirius le pidió un pedacito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por mientras Severus llevaba a su infancia a su despacho.

-Por Dios Severus ¿Qué le haces a tu infancia? –Dumbledore lo vio.

-Este niño se ha portado muy mal, me ha mordido –le mostró la herida.

-Caray, debe ser duro morderse así mismo –Albus observó de repente, que chibi Severus iba llorando.

-¡No chilles! –Severus le gritó al niño –Y tu castigo será limpiar las hojas y ramas que están alrededor del Sauce Boxeador –Dumbledore al escuchar la orden abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¡Es un niño, Severus! –el profesor Snape se voltea sorprendido al ver al director.

-¡Un niño que tendrá que aprender a comportarse!-saca al pequeño al jardín.

-¡Date cuenta de que eres tú Severus. Ese niño podría crecer con más odio y rencor del que tú tienes, si lo tratas mal! –pero el profesor de pociones no le hizo caso y llevó al niño al sauce boxeador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore se fue caminando al salón de artes oscuras.

-No sé si Severus está loco o que –es lo primero que dice al entrar en el aula.

-¿El grande o el chico? –Lupin lo cuestiona.

-El profesor de pociones –Dumbledore se sentó en la primera silla que encontró.

-¿Y apenas lo nota? –dijo Sirius mayor y su niño lanzó una risita.

-¿Saben que castigo le ha interpuesto al pequeño Severus? –Todos niegan- …recoger las hojas y ramas que estén alrededor del sauce boxeador.

-Ahh, del sau… ¡Qué! ¡El Sauce Boxeador! –Remus salió corriendo seguido de chibi Remus y Sirius por Chibi Sirius, los demás iban detrás.

-¡No recojas las ramas pequeño Severus! –el profesor Lupin corrió en su dirección, pero parece que el niño no lo escuchó y se agachó a recoger las ramas y hojas, pero cada vez que lo hacia, recibía algún golpe de las ramas del furioso árbol y que lo dañaban seriamente y que lo hacían gritar.

-¡Detente pequeño! –Albus Dumbledore corrió en su ayuda y sacando su varita la agitó en el aire y ordenó "_Inmmovilus"_ y el sauce boxeador dejó de moverse en el acto -¿Estás bien, pequeño? –Dumbledore se acercó a él.

-¡Me duele! –tenía casi todo el cuerpo rasguñado y magullado, y era una suerte que el sauce no lo hubiese matado, el director lo tomó entre brazos y lo llevó a la enfermería.

-¡Por Dios! –Pomfrey dio un grito al ver al director entrar con el pequeño Severus en brazos.

-Hay que curarlo –el profesor Lupin ayuda al director y acuesta a Severus en una de las camas.

-Y de inmediato –Poppy sacó un montón de pociones de su gaveta.

-¿Se va a poner bien? –preguntó el pequeño Remus.

-Sí, no hay por que lamentarse, no es grave –Poppy le limpiaba al pequeño Severus las heridas.

-Caray, en que cosa tan mas malhumorada te convertirás –el pequeño Lucius se sentó en una de las orillas de la cama.

-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero convertirme en ese mounstro! –todos preocupados se vieron entre sí.

-Véanlo, se tiene miedo así mismo –el pequeño Sirius y James se reían, pero el profesor Remus le dio un coco a cada uno.

-¡Deben respetar a su compañero! –les dijo.

-¿Respetar a Snape? –Chibi Sirius dijo con un dejo de asco.

-Así es niño –le dio la espalda y vio que la enfermera ya había terminado.

-¿Tengo que cumplir esa orden Sirius? –El chibi Sirius tiró de la manga de la túnica del animago.

-Me temo que sí –sale de la enfermería.

-Rayos –chibi Sirius pateó el suelo.

-Ahorita que aún hay tiempo… -Remus se inclinó frente a él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros deforma paternal –intenta llevarte bien con Severus, ya que el Sirius actual hasta la fecha no lo ha logrado –el pequeño Sirius alzó la vista.

-Está bien, lo intentaré, pero no te lo prometo –Remus asintió y de repente vio que entre Chibi James y Chibi Remus repicaban a mini Severus por todas partes y le preguntaban si le dolía.

-¡Déjenlo en paz! –el profesor Lupin les gritó.

-Upps –los dos niños se separaron de la cama.

-Vamos al salón –Remus se llevó a todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras, en otra parte del castillo. Albus Dumbledore le llamaba la atención a su profesor de pociones.

-¿En que andabas pensando? –le preguntó.

-¿Pensando sobre que…? –Severus se hacía el que no entendía.

-¿Qué planeabas al haberte mandado a ti mismo al sauce boxeador? –el director se sentó en una silla.

-¿Tal vez educación? –Severus susurró.

-¿Educación? ¿Con lastimar a un niño? –Dumbledore lo miró fijamente.

-Exacto –Severus no dijo nada más y salió del despacho.

-Ya verás Severus, que tu infancia logrará cambiar su destino y yo me encargaré de ello –En cambió Albus regresó al suyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Viene el enfrentamiento de Chibi Severus contra el profesor de pociones jajajajaja


	2. Chibi Severus contra el profesor de poci...

Por fin después de tanto tiempo aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por los Reviews.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

II capítulo.

**Chibi Severus contra el profesor de pociones.**

Después de la clase de DCAO todos salieron a CCM (cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas). Hagrid los recibió fuera de su cabaña.

¿Cómo estás, Harry? –el semi gigante lo saludó.

Bien ¿y tú? –le respondió.

Igual. ¡Acérquense todos por favor, también los pequeños recién llegados! –todos avanzaron hacia Hagrid -. Hoy veremos: las lechuzas, ya que sé que hay algunos que ni siquiera saben cuidar a la suya propia.

¿Y quién demonios quiere aprender a cuidar una lechuza? –dijo Draco Malfoy con su voz socarrona.

Y lo más importante –Hagrid siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado -, es que lo aprendan ahora más que nunca, ya que me llegó un informe de que la fiebre lechucil a atacado el norte de Inglaterra y a Escocia de una manera realmente sorprendente, ya para que se den una idea de por qué tienen que estudiar esto –miró principalmente a Draco -… Es porque a diario han muerto 150 lechuzas alrededor de estas dos regiones –Todos sorprendidos se giraron a ver entre sí -. Y puede que esta cifra aumente –dicho eso se metió a su cabaña y les pidió a los alumnos que esperaran.

¿Y quién quiere curar a una lechuza? –de nuevo Draco habló.

Dentro de su cabaña, hagrid no sabía si hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Titubeó por unos momentos. La fiebre lechucil era un enfermedad mortal aunque no contagiosa; y en esos momentos había una sola lechuza en todo el colegio que estaba enferma y que se encontraba en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Hagrid se puso de pie y tomó a la lechuza que ululaba débilmente: sus ojos ambarinos se veían descoloridos. Abrió la puerta de su cabaña y salió de ella. Harry al ver a la lechuza, pegó un grito.

¡Hedwig! –Corrió hacia donde estaba ella -¿Qué le pasa, Hagrid? –le preguntó y su amigo inclinó la cabeza.

Lo siento mucho Harry. Hedwig está muy mal –iba a poner a la lechuza sobre un tronco para que todos pudieran verla, pero Harry la quitó de ahí de inmediato y abrazándola contra su cuerpo, se fue con ella al bosque prohibido.

¡Harry! –Ron y Hermione iban correr detrás de él, pero Hagrid se los impidió.

Necesita estar solo –les dijo a los dos y no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer.

Pero Hagrid, no hubieras traído a Hedwig –reclamó Hermione.

Hedwig está muy enferma hermione, y no podía dejar pasar un minuto más sin que Harry lo supiera –volteó a ver el bosque prohibido.

¿Qué le pasó a la lechucita? –Preguntó el pequeño Remus.

Tiene fiebre lechucil –contestó Hagrid.

Pobrecita –dijo el pequeño.

¿Cuánto crees que le queda de vida? –preguntó Hermione con cierto temor.

No le doy más de una semana –Hagrid sentía un nudo en la garganta y Hermione se llevó angustiada las manos a la boca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el bosque prohibido, Harry se había sentado en una roca y aún no soltaba a Hedwig. La lechuza lo miró con sus ojos ambarinos y emitió otro débil ululato, Harry sonrió aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse a través de sus ojos verde brillante.

Abrazó a su lechuza con más fuerza, no quería creer que fuera cierto: que estuviera tan enferma y comenzó a preguntarse una y otra ves: "¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta de que Hedwig estaba enferma?".

Hedwig recargó su blanca cabeza en el pecho de Harry, y el se la acarició, no quería volver alas clases y ni siquiera al colegio.

Unos pasos en la maleza le hicieron girar la cabeza y vio entre las ramas acercarse a un torso humano, unido al cuerpo de un caballo: era Firenze.

Buenas tardes joven Harry –lo saludó.

Ah, hola –saludó secamente.

¿Te ocurre algo malo? –se puso a su lado.

Es mi lechuza, está muy enferma –se la muestra.

Humm fiebre lechucil, sí, he oído sobre ella –tocó a la lechuza n la cabeza -. Ten fe joven Potter, y sí me haces caso, tu lechuza podría vivir –Firenze continuó con su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó la hora de CCM y seguía pociones antes de la cena. Ron y Hermione marcharon hacia las mazmorras, seguidos por los de Slytherin.

Ahora como la clase se tomaba a las 6 de la tarde, la mazmorra lucía más oscura y como el profesor de pociones viste de negro, casi no lo veían en el pasillo y siempre les pegaba un susto de muerte, al aparecerse frente a ellos.

Definitivamente Harry va a perderse pociones –Hermione se sentó en su banca.

Y Snape tendrá un buen motivo para castigarlo de repente guardaron silencio al que Snape cerró la puerta azotándola.

¡Silencio! Hoy vamos a hacer una poción llamada el color de la muerte ¿Dónde demonios está el SR. Potter? –de repente se dio cuenta.

Sucede que…-Hermione iba a explicarle, pero…

¿Acaso le dije que me respondiera? ¿Acaso usted siempre tiene que saberlo todo, maldito ratón de biblioteca –dio la espalda y dejó a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y a Ron echando pestes sobre él.

¡Ya basta! –Ante el asombro de todos, el pequeño Severus golpeó la banca con las palmas de las manos -¡Deja de meterte con todo el mundo! –le gritó.

Parece que el castigo del Sauce Boxeador no fue suficiente para ti –el Severus adulto observó a su niño a través de su grasiento cabello.

¡Primero me castigas a mi, luego te metes con el Sr. Potter y ahora con su amiga! ¡Si no te gusta que te digan lo que pasa, entonces no metas las narices! .Para tu información: el Sr. Potter está con su lechuza, la cual está muy enferma.

Y como va tan bien en clases desde pociones curativas… -dijo el profesor irónicamente.

Y como tú debes ser muy buen maestro –el pequeño Severus le respondió.

Ese comentario del pequeño (ni tanto ya casi cumplía los 13) hizo pararse bruscamente al profesor de pociones y poniendo su rostro bastante cerca del niño habló con el de forma envenenada.

Escúchame bien engendro del demonio, después de 5° empiezan con los EXTASIS, y sólo aceptaré a los mejores –con eso le dio la espalda.

Harry estará en los EXTASIS ¡Por qué yo lo voy a ayudar! –con eso el pequeño se sentó en su banca y dio por terminada la discusión.

Tal parecía ser que la discusión de Snape con su yo más pequeño, lo mantuvo callado y malhumorado, y no dejó de maldecir silenciosamente en toda la clase.

Te has pasado –susurró chibi Remus al oído de su compañerito.

Esto es la guerra y veremos quien de los dos vence –dijo determinante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


End file.
